


Revelations

by fantasmaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasmaa/pseuds/fantasmaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just got back from 2014, and has a specifically hard time processing Cas in the future.</p><p>Dean begins to send him a desperate prayer, when he is suddenly interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Dean was exhausted to say the least. He had recently gotten back from his trip to 2014, where Sammy was possessed by Lucifer and Cas was having orgies with women and the Croatian virus was raging on.

It was all a little much for Dean to take in.

Dean slid off his shoes onto the dusty motel room floor. The air was dense with dust and his mind thick with emotions. Dean curled up on the hard mattress, clutching his knees to his chest. Dean stared at the blank wall, replaying all the events he had witnessed in the future. Jealously and rage began to heat up inside Dean, making him see red at the edge of his vision.

"Cas," Dean's voice cracked, "Cas, I know you're not going to even probably show up here to answer me, but I feel like there's some shit I need to say." Dean took a deep breath, shaking as he spoke.

"I just went to 2014, and things were pretty fucked up there. Like, you having orgies with women, fucked up there. And you know—I just, I want to scream because I've always had these goddamn feelings for you and now I know for sure it's never going to happen. And when I was there, Lucifer told me that no matter what events I alter, I'm always going to end up there. And what am I supposed to do with that, Cas? Just watch you go and never do anything to fight for you? Wait for Lucifer to possess my little brother and watch the whole world collapse around me? I don't know Cas, I just don't know." Dean sighed, balling up his fists, "And Cas, I know you don't feel the same way, and I know you'll never feel the same way. You're an angel and I'm just some human that God assigned you to look after and all you're doing is your work, and I'm nothing more to you. But Cas, I—" Dean's last sentence was cut off as the sound of angel wings filled the room.

"Cas?" Dean said as the angel stood 'in front of him—silly trench coat, piercing blue eyes and dark messy sex hair in all. Dean sat on the bed messing with his thumbs, suddenly feeling entirely awkward in the situation he created before him.

How could he be so stupid? Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? Cas was probably here to write him off. Dean felt so stupid—all he wanted to do was bash his head into the wall and wash down his emotions with a bottle of whiskey.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that, I don't know what I was thinking," Dean whispered to the stiff angel. 

Cas didn't say a word, he just suddenly began advancing towards Dean in a way he didn't seem to understand. Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas had pushed him against the bed, kissing him rough and passionate, clinging onto him like Dean was Cas's last dying breath.

"Cas," Dean slightly moaned as Cas began to kiss up and down Dean's jaw; tears staring to well in his eyes.

"I love you," Dean almost whispered, loosely wrapping his arms around the angel.

"Dean Winchester," Cas looked up at Dean with his murky blue orbs, "I have been waiting for you to say that since the day I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Cas planted a sloppy kiss right on Dean's lips, "Because I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Emily, who asked me to write a one shot for her on my other story. 
> 
> What'd you guys think?


End file.
